Merry Christmas Man
by The Carrot
Summary: Matt needed a little cheering up that year, Sam remembers. Good thing he had gotten back early from assignment. Pre-Flashpoint


To everyone who has ever reviewed this year, this story is for you. Expessially DJ, Tinkerpanda and justicerocks, Fallenstar you guys have been so great to me. I hope the New Year finds you well and Christmas (or your holiday) brings you some wicked new memories and fun times.

This story goes back several years for Sam, and his first Christmas with Matt.

XxX

**Merry Christmas Man. **

Who ever said the dessert wasn't a cold place, lied. And whoever claimed otherwise… well he'd hit them.

Releasing a cloud of breath Matt rubbed his hands together trying to warm his fingers through his gloves.

Behind him footsteps sunk into the sand, causing a soft slipping sound to reach his ears before a pair of dirty tan boots stepped into his view sticking out oddly against the sand that was coloured a dark blue from the sky above. The moon shone brightly, lighting up the hills to their backs and the sleeping village in front of them. Stars glittered like little diamonds, no city smog to diminish them.

"You've been up here for hour's dude, you planning on staying out here the entire night?" a light voice questioned but beneath it the Newfoundlander could hear the tiredness.

"Just might."

The odd red and green lights from the base were dim behind them but every now and then a loud celebratory shout would cut through the stillness.

"How come you're not celebrating with the others?" The newcomer asked plopping down into the sand beside the brunette, setting his rifle down beside him.

Matt palmed his eyes, rubbing the sleep from them before turning his head to stare at his friend. Blonde hair stuck up in all directions and a five o'clock shadow was quickly turning towards seven. Blue eyes were still sharp even if the usual light in them had faded, leaving mere instinct to drive him through the tiredness that was coursing bone deep inside of him. "You look like shit."

Sam gave him a flat look. "Why aren't you with the others?"

"Didn't feel like it." The brunette replied shifting around in the sand where he sat. "Not much to celebrate out here."

"Why don't you get some shut eye?" The sniper offered resting his face in his hands that were being supported by his elbows on his knees.

"Tried that, didn't work." Silence reigned for a moment before he added softly under his breath. "Bet you they're asleep at home right now… bet you they're asleep all over Canada." Matt sighed.

"Yeah…" Sam nodded, still having heard him as he slowly looked out across the dessert. "I'd like to be asleep."

"I'm surprised your not." Wide brown eyes turned to blue. "You're first day back in two weeks, get any sleep while you were away?"

Raising his fingers in front of him Sam put his thumb and forefinger together with a little air in between before squinting his eyes, jokingly trying to see through the little space. "Little bit."

"Should have gone to bed."

"Yeah," Sam shrugged. "but if I did I wouldn't have been able to bring you this." Reaching into his pockets he pulled out a metal flask and two small shot glasses.

Matt raised an eyebrow staring at his best friend suspiciously. "What is that?"

The blonde just smiled. "If I said anything other then Scotch would you be more inclined to drink it?"

"No."

"Then it's Scotch." Sam replied flatly passing Matt one of the shot glasses while keeping one for himself. Filling them both up with the amber liquid from the flask Sam set the metal container down in the sand to look over at the brunette. "There's no good in bitching about things we can't change, things we can't control. All we can do is make the best of what we have."

"And what do we have? Hm, we have no family, we're miles away from home, and we're stuck in a war where everyone loses. What have we got Sam?"

"Everything else." Sam stated looking his friend dead in the eye. "We have air in our lungs and horrible gut burning drinks in our hands. It'll be enough to get us through until we can have our families and our homes back."

He watched as Matt looked away and into his drink appearing sheepish. Sam just shook his head a smile on his face as he took in the other soldiers face that twisted with disgust at the look of the heavy liquor in his hands. A light chuckle escaped him.

At the sound Matt looked back up, letting his frown fall away, and with it, his earlier misgivings with it. Maybe his friend had been right. He had everything he needed…He was alive, Sam was back at the base, Alice was at home safe and sound, his parents and family were safe in there beds back in Newfoundland…what more could he ask for? Raising his glass to the other man Matt tapped the side of his glass with the snipers. "Heh, Merry Christmas, man."

"Merry Christmas Matt." Sam repeated hitting his glass back and the two threw back their shots until the sun came up that morning.

XxX

Thanks again, everybody! I love you all so much!


End file.
